User blog:SaenihpNnylf/Save Me The Last Dance Chapter 5
Hello fans! I am pleasantly surprised with the reactions I have been getting for this story. Especially how many people I got wondering if Disco Bear likes Giggles romantically which used to be common sense. I guess it's just my job to make people question what used to be common sense (like that Lumpy is an idiot). This chapter was really fun to write and I hope you like reading it just as much. "I wasn't doing anything wrong," Disco Bear told her in a forceful voice that scared me even more. I was sure at that point that he was going to tell her and then it would be all over, all those years trying to keep it a secret from everyone around me down the drain. "I just came to get breakfast. Flirting isn't all I ever do, you know?" With a huge sense of relief, I pushed a menu in front of Disco Bear hoping she doesn't notice that it wasn't there the whole time. She didn't seem to notice me put the menu there at least as she pretended to think it over. "Well, let's see, why don't I believe you?" "He's telling the truth," I lied, though, by this point, lying has become second nature, when Disco Bear was involved at least. "I mean, he's hasn't bothered me yet today." That wasn't a lie, at least. An understatement since he never bothers me, but not a lie. She was obviously more willing to take my word for it than his but she still obviously didn't trust him one bit. She didn't say a word though as she kept a close eye on him, pepper-spray still in hand but no longer pointed right in his face. She's just looking out for me, or at least she thinks she is and I am grateful that she cares. After all, it's my fault that she's wrong, not hers and she's not as annoying about it as Cuddles is. Disco Bear looked down, noticing the menu I placed in front of him for the first time but didn't bother opening it before ordering, "I'll have the pancakes, steak, and hash browns combo. Medium on the steak." "Coming right up." I turned around to skate of to make the food but as soon as I did, I heard a gasp and when I turned back, Petunia was gone. At first, I couldn't figure out why until I noticed the blood on the floor. Tentatively, I reach my good hand up to my shoulder finding the bone to be exposed. I guess I should have seen that coming, fractures are virtually never closed in this town. Disco Bear, however, looked back towards the front door in surprise. "Did she really just leave you alone with me just because you're bleeding?" "Yes, she did," I answered but quickly defended her. "It's not her fault, though. She has a mental disorder, mysophobia." He seemed to be processing that. "You didn't know that?" "I guess I never noticed." It was kind of hard to imagine that he could completely miss it but that wasn't what needed to be talked about. Unfortunately, there was no more time to talk about what did need to be talked about because the front door opened again, letting Nutty jitter in and onto on of the stools. "I do still want that order though." Disco Bear reminded as I skated over to Nutty giving him his menu. In theory, Nutty gave his order but no one can ever understand a thing he says, luckily, you just have to give him something with a lot of sugar, he'll pay and certainly won't complain so it isn't exactly brain surgery. I skated over getting Disco Bear's steak on the grill and made Nutty an extra large chocolate milkshake with extra sugar which I immediately delivered along with a lollipop before returning to the steak, finishing up Disco Bear's breakfast. Gosh, it smells good. I delivered his breakfast and there was nothing else that could be said as the diner got more and more busy with the usual breakfast rush. This diner pretty much sees everyone at some point in the day but there's relatively little to worry about but the high risk customers who, with the exception of Pop, tend to show up later in the day anyways. Once Disco Bear was ready to pay, I was surprised to receive two paper bills. They are legal tender in Happy Tree Town but they're rare compared to coins. It wasn't until I went to put the bills in the cash register that I noticed a paper slipped in between them: I do like you but I don't see how this can work if you insist on keeping it a secret. I hid my smile glad to finally at least have that weight removed from my chest as I slipped the note into my fur pocket before returning to serving the other customers, my broken shoulder all but forgotten. ---- It wasn't until my shift was finally over at nine in the afternoon, that the second part of the note finally set in and I realized that I don't have a clear solution. Well, besides the obvious but I can't do that. I worked too hard on this to throw it all down the drain. I just need to try to find a way to make this work. We would both have to be even more sneaky about it than I already am, way more, actually. I knew I'd find a way though, I wanted it enough that I was willing to put in the effort and hoped he was, too. After all, he is well-known for his persistence. It's weird that what Petunia finds to be his most annoying trait is one of the biggest things I like about him. I stuck the thought in the back of my head and went to make myself dinner. There's no way I can think clearly on an empty stomach and it was fairly rare that I'd be alive long enough to enjoy dinner. However, when I went to turn on the stove, nothing happened. You have got to be kidding me. I moved the pan over and removed the grid, in which strongly reminded me of my broken shoulder, hoping it wasn't something too disastrous, I was starving and most of the town was dead by now. Just as I leaned over to check what was going on, the stove choose that exact moment to turn on, blasting the flames straight into my face and clinging to my fur. The burning that followed was no merciful death. It wasn't the worst kill I've ever experienced but it was up there and when my mouth hung open in a scream, they took that as an invite to enter. it felt like forever until everything finally stopped. ---- When I came back to life though, going back to sleep was the last thing on my mind. Instead, I headed right out the door and out into the streets of Happy Tree Town, littered with random Tree Friends sleeping on the ground, in cars, and on benches. I tried to stay as quiet as I could as I passed each sleeping creature, even non-anthropomorphic. I was on a mission. How do I even go about it though? I hadn't seen him since yesterday morning and he was alive when he left. So how am I supposed to figure out where he was when he died? Well, I needed to figure out where Disco Bear is most likely to go. This was going to involve a lot of walking. I checked his house first scowling up at all the steps. Why on earth does he of all tree friends have so many to get up to his house and to make matters worse, he wasn't even up there so I had to come back down and keep walking. ---- After what felt like forever, I reached the beach with very little energy left so you could imagine my relief when I found him sleeping in the sand. There were a few others around so I still needed to be quite as I made my way over, which my gasping breath made increasingly difficult. Once, I reached his sleeping form, I kneeled down in the sand and started gently shaking him with little to no idea what I was even planning on saying but still, I whispered, "Disco Bear, Disco Bear, please wake up." As he started to stir, I started to panic. What was I even thinking doing this with no kind of plan. It was too late to turn back... he was already awake. "Giggles?" I am such an idiot. So, yes, Disco Bear does like Giggles romantically, in this story. Otherwise the story would be much shorter and now we have a new boundary to overcome, so what is Giggles going to do (hit, the answer is not tell her friends the truth)? Anyways, please review and flames are accepted and expected. Category:Blog posts